A fogotten gift
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: it Myron's birthday and Fiona has forgotten to gift can she get a gift for him with Shiro's help on time


The forgotten gift

"Why today?" shouted the girl with orange hair and blue eyes, Fiona Ryder in her usual white and pink sleeveless jacket and her pink dress and white trousers also wearing her peachy and white boots.

" _I forgot to get Myron a birthday present oh how can I forget any of my friends birthday,"_ as Fiona was running around her room the others came into the room. "whats up fiona anything wrong?" asked kaz

"Uhh nothing," Fiona replied

"Why are you running about in your room?" asked P.E.L

Fiona replied "I was just doing some morning exercise you know," she smiled "so where's our next race gonna take place?"

"I don't really know where exactly," kaz replied "but I think it'll be a planet near planet guroa for sure,"

"By the way I'm having my birthday party at three today," said Myron excitedly

"I wouldn't miss it for the world heh heh," Fiona laughed sarcastically

An hour later Fiona walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a bath. _"I still can't believe I forgot myron birthday oh I really need to get Myron a bday present…maybe something to do with scan2go perhaps,"_ fiona sighed as she wrapped herself in a towel then went to her room "I could get myron a present by the afternoon" fiona said to herself she then looked at the clock _"but do I have enough time, I don't even know what he wants"_ fiona came out of her room and bumped in to shiro and fell on the floor "hey, are you okay?" asked shiro as he let a hand out to fiona.

"Oh I'm sorry shiro," Fiona apologised as she got up "um…thanks hey shiro if you don't mind that is can I ask what you got Myron for his birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"You did know it was today right?"

"No I'm not really used to celebrating these sorts of events,"

"Wait does that mean you haven't celebrated your own birthday?" shiro shook his head _"I kind of feel sorry for him" "hey_ shiro do you want to come with me and get Myron a present?" asked Fiona "I'll say it's from both of us plus I'll tell you more about birthdays," "well…okay," replied shiro a bit uneasy "just don't say its from both of us," "Uh…sure," Fiona said with a smile "I heard they have great gift shops on this planet I'm going to get my bag"

Fiona and shiro scanned the shops for a good present for Myron _"most things in these gift shops are like things for couples I'm never trusting travel guide again its said gift shops for all kind of events,"_ fiona then stared at shiro then blushed " _gift shop for couples but we're not a couple heh heh"_

"Hey fiona is this a good enough present for myron?" asked _s_ hiro holding a cabbage

"I don't think a cabbage is right" fiona sighed she then heard a lot of squeaks and squeals coming from the opposite shop she turned to see TiTi in that shop "shiro isn't that TiTi in that shop?" she asked "it is," replied shiro TiTi came out the shop and saw fiona and shiro she then waved to them with the most cutest smile the surrounding crowd awed with giggles and squeals "that was kind of cute," muttered shiro "Sorry what did you say I wasn't listening?"Asked Fiona "Um…nothing," replied shiro blushing TiTi came running to shiro and fiona "fancy seeing you two here" said TiTi she then looked at the shop sign they were standing in front of "um so are you two on a date?" "WE ARE NOT!" Fiona shouted blushing bright red and shiro was still calm as usual blushing a tiny bit "but youre together just you two" said TiTi with a mischievous smile "were looking for a present for Myron it's his birthday today" stammered Fiona "then Myron's you're boyfriend," giggled TiTi smirking "no he…he's not and I don't have a boyfriend," stuttered Fiona "hey TiTi Myron's a big fan of you do you…" shiro said before being interrupted by TiTi

"so you would like me to give a poster or doll figure to you for myron" said TiTi "I'd be happy to so here a one in the universe poster and doll figure" TiTi handed over the goods and walked off "that was good thinking Shiro I don't think I could've done this without you," praised Fiona shiro blushed a very light pink "myron will love these" _"I'm glad that shiro was here I would have never thought of that"_ "I was going to say perform for myron" said shiro "but if these are fine by you"

"Either way that possibility would never cross my mind" replied Fiona

"One other thing youre pretty persistent if youre going out with someone or having a boyfriend" laughed shiro "that was pretty funny" Fiona blushed "yeah very funny" she muttered then smiled "so should we go back now?"

"Yeah but there's something I want to see can you come with me," asked shiro still sniggering

"Um okay I guess" replied Fiona still blushing

Later back at the ship Myron asked "what presents has everyone got me?" Myron beamed with excitement

"I'm sorry Myron I left youre present on the last planet" said kaz "but I promise ill try to get you a present by next week"

"Hey have any of you seen shiro or Fiona?" asked deigo

"No not at all," replied kaz

"I haven't seen both of them since this morning," said Myron softly being a bit concerned "we should wait for them before we start the party,"

"I wonder where they are?" muttered Kaz _"and I really wanted to get this party started those two better hurry up,"_

Waiting for both Fiona and shiro kaz felt drowsy and went to sleep.

"So exactly where we are going?" asked Fiona

"A fireworks shop," replied shiro

"So were putting a fireworks show for myron right?" asked Fiona

"But this is from me okay" said shiro

"Okay but I'll pay for it I did nothing before" stammered Fiona

"Well I'd like to pay for them myself " Replied shiro " if you want to pay me back that badly then just forget I helped you and think you got those presents by yourself"

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do" mumbled fiona but shiro managed to hear _"I don't think I can forget or think I got those presents by myself, I feel bad"_

"You really want to repay back that bad" sighed shiro "then think of something"

"Right!" shouted Fiona as they went in the fireworks store outside "this shop is pretty cool _it looks small but inside it actually really_ huge" there were small ones big ones all sorts of fireworks to be bought shiro picked up a few fireworks "shiro are you buying those ones?" asked fiona "yeah" replied shiro "these one should do"

"We're already late for the party" gasped Fiona "we should really get going"

"Just let me just pay for these" said shiro "then we will go" after shiro paid for the fireworks and they went out the shops back to their ship

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS IT'S BEEN AN HOUR" screamed Myron

"Sorry myron" apologised Fiona

"Were you two on a date?" asked deigo Fiona Blushed bright red and shiro couldn't help but giggle a bit

"No…no it's just that shiro wasn't aware of Myron's birthday" fiona stuttered "so I went to help him choose a present for Myron"

"Myron this is my present to you" said deigo beaming as he gave Myron his present who then ripped it open in it was a lot of doughnuts "um deigo exactly how many doughnuts are there?" asked myron

"A months worth" deigo replied

"So shiro what did you get?"Asked Myron

"Fireworks" shiro replied bluntly "we could use them later tonight"

"That's way cool" smiled Myron "how about you Fiona?"

"Here" Fiona said with a smile giving the rolled up poster with the TiTi doll figure inside

"THIS… IS…THE…BEST PRESENT EVER!" Myron shouted

"It's a TiTi poster hey isn't that a rare TiTi doll" gasped Deigo "Myron I'm now jealous of you"

"I can lend it to you at TIMES!" replied Myron

"Thanks I guess" stuttered deigo

"This rare TiTi doll and poster" Myron said beaming "where did you get it Fiona?"

"Oh well I found it in a shop and I knew it would be something you'd like" Fiona replied

"Um let's say I know friend" Fiona stammered and then saw kaz sleeping "WAKE UP KAZ!" Fiona shouted kaz woke up first "OH YEAH I WORM THE RACE!"Kaz shouted unaware that he was asleep then realised "hey where's my trophies?""That was a dream" stammered fiona "and what did you mean by 'worm' the race?"

"Did I? I totally forgot what happened in my dream apart from winning a scan2go race" kaz replied gazing into thin air with a smile on his face Myron laughed then turned to Fiona and said "thank you fiona for the present it's the best one today" "Oh its youre birthday how could I not get you a present" replied Fiona as she remembered shiro helped her get Myron's present she then walked towards shiro and said "thank you shiro I would have never have gotten myron a present if it weren't for youre help" "Oh it was nothing" replied shiro as he blushed a pinkie colour "well come on and have fun" fiona giggled as she grabbed shiros hand. For the rest of the day everyone had a laugh even shiro, sang the happy birthday song; ate cake and some of the doughnuts deigo gave who ended up eating all of them so much for a months supply.

The end


End file.
